


Obliviate

by myspaceout



Series: Missing Scenes [8]
Category: Charmed (TV 2018)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fandom Allusions & Cliches & References, Gen, Hacy, Missing Scene, allusion to future Hacy, memory wiping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:21:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26929585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myspaceout/pseuds/myspaceout
Summary: "Mom must have wiped his memory, too, so he wouldn't be tempted to tell you.""Yeah. yeah ... I wonder if she knew that we were...""Destined?"My take on the request Marisol makes of Harry, and the aftermath of that night. Set at the same time as the 2x18 flashback.
Relationships: Harry Greenwood & Macy Vaughn, Harry Greenwood & Marisol Vera, Harry Greenwood/Macy Vaughn
Series: Missing Scenes [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1564960
Comments: 19
Kudos: 42





	Obliviate

**Author's Note:**

> _When I first met her, I knew in a moment that I would have to spend the next few days rearranging my mind so there’d be room for her to stay._  
>  -Unknown 
> 
> I saw this quote on Tumblr, and the following came to mind. It is a premise that has been delved into by more capable hands, but when my mind tells me to write, it demands that I put the words out into the void.
> 
> With reference to 2x18- conversations between Marisol and Harry, set before and after the events we saw in the episode.

“.. and that is why I will need your help, Harry.”

“Elder Vera, I don’t quite understand...”

“ _Please_ , Harry. And keep it between us. The others can never know about this, _no one_ can know about this.”

Harry frowned as he regarded her, Marisol’s hands clasped over his, her eyes full as her voice trembled.

It had started out as a quiet Friday night for the Whitelighter. A man of simple pleasures, his evenings were usually dedicated to a singular task if he was not occupied with his charges. Fiona Callahan had insisted for time apart. The difficult week they had gone through, dealing with the rogue witches of the Sarcana, had placed some strain on their usually jovial relationship. ‘ _You need rest, Harry, and I need time to think of our- of_ my _next move._ ’ He had given her a wane smile before orbing away, making a mental note to speak to Charity about her sister.

Yes, a quiet evening was just what he needed- a glass of wine in hand as he perused his shelves, attempting to choose the pages of the evening when persistent knocking on his door alerted him to the panicked Elder who was now standing in his kitchen.

Even a simpleton would be able to tell that the information she was relaying was difficult for Marisol. Her request was simple, but the winding road that led to it was a challenging one. Secrets of years gone by were revealing themselves; Marisol’s first daughter being alive after her parents delved into necromancy, the price of the spell, the demonic powers Macy now possessed, and the reason the Vera Elder required his help- while erasing memories was a demanding spell, it was not beyond the scope of her powers. But it required the ability to look upon the face of the intended party, something Marisol was unable to do in this case.

She did not come to him as an Elder, she came to him as a witch in need of assistance. Despite her position of authority, this request had no semblance of a command. It was the passionate plea from a mother for her child, and something about it struck familiar to Harry, though he could not quite decide why.

“I promise.”

Marisol let out a shaky breath, her grip on him loosening slightly. “Thank you. You’re a true friend, Harry.”

* * *

Harry orbed back into his apartment to find the witch still there. She jolted out of her seat at the table asking if everything went according to plan. While he assured her that Macy was fine, her memory suppressed by his enchantments, he could not help but put in his own request:

“I need you to wipe my memory.”

“I’m sorry?”

“I think it would be best, Elder Vera. It would not sit well with me to have this information, to hide it from the Elders, and above all that...!” he paused, surprised at what was about to leave his lips, hoping that Marisol would choose to ignore his lapse of words.

No such luck. 

“What is it, Harry? ‘And above all that…’?”

“Above all that, it would not sit well with me knowing that there is a young witch out there with a veil over her memories, without our support, without our guidance, without access to her gifts or the knowledge of magic. It goes against _my_ nature.” He could not help the inflexion in his voice.

Anger and hurt flashed across the other’s face. “And you believe it to be part of _mine_?”

Harry flinched but steeled himself as he persisted, “With all due respect, Elder Vera, you have bound the powers of your daughters since birth, yet you are amongst the most powerful of the Community. I do not understand it.”

“I am doing what is right to protect my daughter, to protect _all_ my daughters. Do you forget my gift? Do you forget that I have foreseen their futures?” Her voice grew soft, a slight quiver colouring her next words.

“Do you forget that I have seen my own _death_?”

Silence fell between them as Harry looked anywhere but at the woman before him. The ability to see into the possible future was a double-edged sword, both a burden and a talent. There had been whispers among the other Whitelighters about Marisol seeing her own doom, but to hear confirmation from the witch herself felt more intrusive than any gossip he had partaken in. Birth and death were the most personal events in one’s life, occasions marked by intense emotion. Being privy to this information made him feel as though he had stepped beyond the strict confines of his role in the Magical Community, blurring boundaries he had learned to respect and uphold.

“Do you not understand that it pains me, too? That my heart is wrecked more than yours could ever be? I cannot look upon her face for that would kill her. You simply have a moral dilemma.”

“A moral dilemma? If it were only that straightforward,” he scoffed, annoyance writhing in his belly. As though it was simply his moral code that prevented him from being apathetic. 

“Do you know what she asked me? She asked me _what my name was_.”

“Despite everything that had happened to her tonight, she had enough heart to ask for my name. No one asks that- _not one person_ I had ever helped has ever given me a second thought.”

A pause.

“There is something special your daughter possesses, Elder Vera. It would be a waste to hide witchcraft from her life.”

* * *

It was as though all fight had left her as Marisol let out a breath, tense shoulders slumping downwards. Her cheeks were moist with tears of complex emotions: having reunited with her daughter after so many years and knowing Macy would never remember her, now, arguing with the instrument of that same magic, who was experiencing second thoughts.

“It is the only way, Harry.”

“I feel so strongly against this, Marisol.”

Hearing her name leave his lips for the first time evoked a smile of surprise, and she decided she would not need to correct him. He had broken many a rule tonight to assist her, she could allow him this privilege, at least before she did what he requested of her. She stepped closer to Harry, laying her hand gently on his arm.

“I may never be able to reconcile with my daughter in this lifetime, but perhaps one day you can.”

Harry laid his hand atop of hers, his discomfort with the situation still evident on his face. He was about to speak when there was a flicker of something in her countenance, eyes glazing over for a second before her features shifted into a sad smile. “Oh Harry, you don’t know it yet, but you will be so important to my girl, to _all_ of my girls.”

Before he could respond, Marisol’s fingers grazed his temple, whispering her incantation as his eyes fell shut.

* * *

Harry Greenwood blinked as he stood in front of his shelf, his eyes scanning the spines of the books before him. Which to select tonight?

**Author's Note:**

> How is this year already ending? 2020 has been both the longest year of my life and yet somehow sped by all at the same time.
> 
> I don't quite know the fandom consensus on the Marisol wiping Harry's memory, but this idea came to mind- that Harry himself would request it. And the reason Marisol needed Harry to do the memory wiping was that she could not come face-to-face with her daughter as per Knansie's rules. It made sense at midnight to my already work-addled brain. Maybe it doesn't in the light of day but too bad, I've clicked PUBLISH 😂
> 
> Thank you for reading ♥️


End file.
